


drunk all summer

by queerofcups



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerofcups/pseuds/queerofcups
Summary: drinking and flowing and rolling, all in love





	drunk all summer

“Hey,” Dan says. 

They’re walking home from another ill-advised party. Dan has to roll out of Phil’s bed and make his way back to his dorm and wash up and go to class in way too few hours. They shouldn’t have gone to the party, they should have done shot after shot of liquor that was candy sweet to cover up the string and burn of the alcohol and Phil probably shouldn’t have said something when Dan inserted him into the circle of smokers that maintained a steady rotation of three or four joints. 

Now, they’re weaving their way home under orangey streetlamps. The city is wet with a rainstorm they’d just missed and it's still too warm. Phil’s shirt sticks to his back and his arm where Dan keeps bumping to him. Whatever artful flatness he’d trained his hair into is gone, the ghost of a real hairstyle given up in the late summer heat. 

When Phil glances over at Dan and says, “Yeah?” Dan’s face is shiny with sweat and he’s lamplight orange and his gaze is adoring and muzzy in a way that makes Phil think about how some of the rappers Dan listened too talked about being _faded way too long, i’m floating in and out of consciousness_.

Dan doesn’t look like he’s out to pass out. He’s watching Phil, barely avoiding tripping over pavement that’s buckled up on top of a tree root. 

Phil’s drunk, but he’s not too drunk to recognize that look. 

He glances over his shoulder before he reaches out to reel Dan in, throwing an arm over his shoulder to pull him close enough to mash a sloppy kiss to the side of his head. 

“T’isit, Danny Fire?” Phil asks, laying the accent on a little thick just to hear Dan’s drunk little giggle. 

“I just,” Dan says and he stops, making Phil stumble to a stop with him. He turns to grab both of Phil’s hands, and looks at him as seriously as he can while he’s still swaying on his feet and his eyes keep sort of travelling around, landing on Phil for a while before drifting off to wherever. 

Phil wonders if Dan will go ahead and say it, or if he’ll toss his cookies first. 

“I just really love you,” Dan says.

“Oh,” Phil says, mouth curling up into a smile, “Oh, you’re going to regret that in the morning.”

“Nu uh,” Dan says and turns to tug Phil down the street. 

It's not like Phil didn’t know. It's not like he wasn’t expecting it soon. But he knows Dan and his love for theatrics. He knows how seriously Dan takes this thing between them, so determined to always be sure of every step they take together, stubborn enough to put off telling Phil something they both already knew. 

Phil’s the one to stop this time, and Dan more or less crashes into him when he tugs Dan back to him. 

“C’mere,” Phil says and kisses Dan. 

Dan tastes like coconut and alcohol and weed. It's not the best his mouth has tasted, but Phil still kisses him properly. Dan kisses back, making happy, content noises until he must think of something funny because he breaks away from Phil to snort and giggle to himself, pressing his laughter into his fist, as if that’ll mute the sound at all. 

Phil shakes his head and walks on, trusting that Dan will catch up to him when he’s done.


End file.
